nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
KazeKama Swashbuckler - M(11),F(12),SB(3), Dls or IB(4)
(by SLoTH_tobi) I noticed that there were not many builds utilizing the Swashbuckler. This build is one that takes the features of the Kaze no Kama and makes it even more menacing! This build is a DEX based warrior, using INT as a damage modifier. Summary Notes *Tiefling is chosen for the +2 DEX and +2 INT. *+2 DEX is required! (For Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting) *INT is important for damage! *DEX is the most important attribute (for AB and AC), followed by WIS (for AC) and INT (for damage). *CON is useful for HP. *STR and CHA are dump stats really (STR lets you carry more). Pros *High BAB (27) *Many attacks (18 if hasted) *Lots of damage from Insightful Strike (Swashbuckler) which stacks with Combat Insight!!! *which means: +8 damage to every hit without items! (+ 4 if target immune to critical hits) *High Saves = Fort. 24 / Ref. 31 or 29 / Will. 20 *High Natural AC = 31 *240 Skill Points in total *Easy to level to 28 (29 and 30 are harder due to XP penalty) *Free "Haste" from Duelist or 4 Bleeding Wound from Invisible Blade Cons *Requires High Magic items for best results *No Uncanny Dodge - so AC lost when caught Flat-Footed :-( *20% XP Penalty at level 28 onwards *Only get best benefit (Insightful Strike) at level 30 Skills *15 Spellcraft (+3 saves) *30 Tumble (+3 AC) *33 Spot (avoid Feint/see Rogues before they hit you!) *108 Spare points! *If going Invisible Blade, then you'll want to max Bluff for Feint. Other races can be used, but MUST have +2 DEX: Svirfneblin, All Elf (except Sun Elf, also Wood/Wild have -2 INT), Halfling , Air Genasi (-WIS... not good). Build Explanation Main Classes The main part of the class are the following Monk 11: * Level 11 for Greater Flurry Feat Fighter 12: * Level 12 for Greater Weapon Specialization. Prerequisite for Epic Weapon Specialization. Swashbuckler 3: *Insightful Strike!! Add INT bonus to damage. *Grace +1 is ok and Weapon Finesse is wasted as you need it too early. Swashbuckler Note If you don't mind a 20% XP penalty from level 16, and a 40% XP penalty for level 29 to 30, you can take SB levels early to get Weapon Finesse earlier, thus giving you +1 Feat! This is done by progressing as: M, F, SB, M, F, SB, M, F, SB, M, F, Dls / IB, Dls / IB, Dls / IB, Dls /IB, F, M, M, F, F, M, F, M, M, F, F, M, F, F, M This allows you to have the least XP penalty. You can also replace the two Fighter levels before Epic for Monk levels. This will give you a few more levels of XP penalty, but will give you both free feats as Epic Feats. Duelist or Invisible Blade? - you decide With the Duelist, you get better saves, AC (against single target) and HP. The Invisible Blade gives you better damage potential. However, when it comes down to it, most enemies have damage reduction, rendering the Bleeding Wound useless! (I recommend Duelist) Duelist 4 *The Good: **Level 4 for Canny Defense (total AC+4) **+2 Reflex Saves from Grace **"Haste" once per day from Improved Reaction **+16 HP (compared to Invisible Blade) **+1 AC against target (due to Dodge pre-requisite) *The Not so Good: **Mobility and Enhanced Mobility wasted (+8 AC to AoO), as you have a Tumble over 15 Invisible Blade 4 *The Good: ** Level 4 for Unfettered Defense (total AC+4). ** 4 Damage per hit for 3 rounds (12 / per hit total)! ** Better for PvP when they have no damage reduction *The Not so Good: ** Wasted Feat in Weapon Focus: Kukri. *The Bad: ** Lower Reflex Save (-2) ** Lower HP (-16) ** No Dodge (-1 AC against target) XP Penalty At level 28, you start start with the 20% penalty. An ECL+1 race (e.g., Tiefling) requires 4,959,000 XP. With the 20% penalty this equates to 5,184,000 XP, only an additional 225,000 more XP. In other words, the same effort as going between level 20 and 21. For the extra damage from Insightful Strike, you can't complain! Character Progression Table Notes Now looking at the basics what do we have? Saves: *Fortitude: 24 = 20 (base) + 3 (Spellcraft) + 1 (Luck) *Reflex: 31 / 29 = 24 (base) + 3 (Spellcraft) + 1 (Luck) + 1 (Grace: Swashbuckler); 2 (Grace: Duelist) *Will: 20 = 16 (base) + 3 (Spellcraft) + 1 (Luck) AC: 31 = 10 (base) + 8 (DEX) + 2 (WIS) + 4 (INT) + 1 (Luck) + 3 (tumble) + 1 (Two-Weapon Defense) + 2 (Monk) AB: 38 = 27 (BAB) + 8 (DEX) + 1 (Focus) + 1 (Greater Focus) + 1 (Prowess) + 2 (Epic Focus) - 2 (Dual Wield) Remember that you get the following benefits as your gear gets better: * For every +2 DEX ** AC+1 (normal) ** AB+1 (finesse) ** Reflex save +1 * For every +2 WIS ** AC+1 (monk AC bonus) ** Will save +1 * For every +2 INT ** main-hand damage +2 (+1 from Combat Insight and +1 from Insightful Strike) ** off-hand damage +1.5 (+0.5 from Combat Insight and +1 from Insightful Strike) rounded down * For every +2 CON * +30 HP * Fortitude save +1 Note: STR is only used for carrying capacity, CHA is not really used at all. Now onto damage!:-) hehe The below format was borrowed and modified from the Kaze no Kama Without any magic items and mundane Kamas: AC: 31 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13 Damage: 1-6 + 14 = 1d6 (kama) + 4 (Combat Insight) + 4 (Insightful Strike) + 6 (Epic Specialization) Off Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13 Damage: 1-6 + 12 = 1d6 (kama) + 2 (Combat Insight) + 4 (Insightful Strike) + 6 (Epic Specialization) Without any magic items and Greater Flurry: AC: 31 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13/+42/+42 Damage: 1-6 + 14 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13/+8/+3 Damage: 1-6 + 12 Without any magic items and Greater Flurry and haste: AC: 32 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +39/+39/+39/+34/+29/+24/+19/+14/+43/+43 Damage: 1-6 + 14 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +39/+34/+29/+24/+19/+14/+9/+4 Damage: 1-6 + 12 Epic Equipment Examples: Without any magic items and Greater Flurry and haste and two Kama+8: AC: 32 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +47/+47/+47/+42/+37/+32/+27/+22/+51/+51 Damage: 1-6 +14 +8 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +47/+42/+37/+32/+27/+22/+17/+12 Damage: 1-6 +12 +8 As mentioned above, if we increase our stats, then the damage goes through the roof! With +8 to DEX/INT/WIS and Greater Flurry and haste and two Kama+8: AC: 40 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +51/+51/+51/+46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+55/+55 Damage: 1-6 +20 +8 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +51/+46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21/+16 Damage: 1-6 +15 +8 To protect yourself, wear Boots of the Sun Soul +5, Amulet of Natural Armor +5''and self-made cloak and robe or bracers with AC+8. Result: '''AC:' 68 Add elemental damage to both kamas (max 3 * 5d6) then you look at a damage potential (average) of Main Hand Damage: 3.5 + 20 + 8 + 3 * 5 * 3.5 = 84 Off Hand Damage: 3.5 + 15 + 8 + 3 * 5 * 3.5 = 79 Different Races This section discusses the pros and cons of using each of the suggested races. Note: this build REQUIRES a +2 DEX race. Otherwise no Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting! All comparisons are to the Tiefling, which I use as the base class. Cons of not using Tiefling *No Infernal Resistance *Lose +2 to Bluff and Hide Moon elf Pros *No ECL (479,000 less XP to max level) *+2 to Spot and Listen *No CHA penalty (-1 Bluff) Cons *-30 HP (-2 CON) *-2 DMG to all hits (-2 INT) *-1 AC (-2 INT) Wood elf Pros *No ECL (479,000 less XP to max level) *+2 to Spot and Listen *No CHA penalty (Only -1 Bluff) Cons *-30 HP (-2 CON) *-4 DMG to all hits (-4 INT) *-2 AC (-4 INT) Wild elf Pros *No ECL (479,000 less XP to max level) *+2 to Spot and Listen *No CHA penalty (only -1 Bluff) Cons *-4 DMG to all hits (-4 INT) *-2 AC (-4 INT) Drow Pros *+2 to Spot and Listen *Spell resistance 11 + character level *+2 CHA (Effectively same Bluff) Cons *+2 ECL (508,000 more XP to max level) *-30 HP (-2 CON) *Light Blindness Svirfneblin Pros *+2 to Listen *Spell resistance 11 + character level *+2 Hide (from being Small +4) *+5 AC (+1 from Small, +4 from Slippery Defense, +2 WIS cancels the -2 INT) *+2 Saves (Durability) Cons *+3 ECL (1,046,000 more XP to max level!!) *-2 DMG to all hits (-2 INT) *-1 AB (+1 Small, -2 for using 2 x Small Weapons) *-4 CHA (-4 Bluff) ''Strongheart halfling'' Pros *No ECL (479,000 less XP to max level) *+2 to Move Silently and Listen *+4 Hide from being Small (effectively +2 Hide) *Same AC (+1 AC from Small, -1 AC from -2 INT) *1 Extra Feat (for Improved Two-Weapon Fighting: +1 AC) Cons *-2 DMG to all hits (-2 INT) *-1 AB (+1 Small, -2 for using 2 x Small Weapons) ''Lightfoot halfling'' Pros *No ECL (479,000 less XP to max level) *+2 to Move Silently and Listen *+4 Hide from being Small (effectively +2 Hide) *Same AC (+1 AC from Small, -1 AC from -2 INT) *+1 to Saves (Lucky) Cons *-2 DMG to all hits (-2 INT) *-1 AB (+1 Small, -2 for using 2 x Small Weapons) ''Air genasi'' Pros *Resistance to electricity 5 (only loss of Fire and Cold resistance) *Favoured Class Fighter: re-arrange the levelling to get change 1 feat to an Epic Feat Cons *-1 AC (-2 WIS) ''Yuan-ti pureblood'' Pros *Spell resistance 11 + character level *+1 AC (Scaled Skin) *Alertness and Blind-Fight for free (as of patch 1.22), allowing 1 more feat. *+2 CHA (Effectively no change to Bluff) Cons * +2 ECL (508,000 more XP to max level) Discussion on Best Alternatives If you don't want an ECL then either Halfling is good if you don't mind -1 AB and -2 DMG! If you want to go up in the ECL's then Yuan-Ti is a good choice! Lots of benefits and only losing Infernal Resistance. The Spell Resistance and +1 AC, +1 Feat are very nice! Of course, the old faithful Svirfneblin is good if you don't mind the huge ECL penalty! Spell resistance and the +2 saves are nice. The +5 AC is the biggie!!!! Different Classes (replacing Duelist / Invisible Blade) This section discusses the possibility of not using Duelist / Invisible Blade. Pros *2 Extra Feats (as Duelist / Invisible Blade Feats not required) *Various others (see class specifics) Cons *The main penalty here is you have -4 AC (no INT modifier). All you do here is replace the Duelist / IB levels with these classes. Quick Choice Monk 2 and Fighter 2 Pros *+1 Feat *Diamond soul for Spell Resistance! Cons *2 Skill Points / level for Fighter *8 HP / level for Monk Prestige Classes (No Extra XP Penalty) Assassin Good if you want to use Feint. (You have two spare Feats now!) Pros *Only Skill Requirements *+2d6 Death Attack, decent DC due to high INT *Uncanny Dodge (very good!) Cons *-1 AB (you still get the magic 26 though) *Requires Evil Alignment (this is ok, no conflict with base class) Divine Champion Pros *No Requirements (already fulfilled by base class) *+2 to all Saves! *2 free feats Cons *Only 2 Skill Points / level (not so bad?) Neverwinter Nine (class) Pros *+3 Saves, +2 AC Protective Aura to team mates (not yourself) *+2d6 Sneak Attack (nice!) Cons *8 HP / level (still better than Invisible Blade) *Need the special Neverwinter Nine feat. Shadow Thief of Amn (class) Pros *+4 Bluff! (Better Feint) *+2d6 Sneak Attack (nice!) *2 free Feats! Cons *Requires Stealthy feat (useful if Sneak Attacking) *-1 AB (you still get the magic 26 though) *6 HP / level (same as Invisible Blade) *Need the special Shadow Thief of Amn feat. Shadowdancer Pros *Only 2 levels really needed (other 2 wasted/used for something else) *Hide in Plain Sight *Uncanny Dodge Cons *Requires 2 feats: Dodge (ok) and Mobility (useless) *-1 AB (you still get the magic 26 though) *8 HP / level *No Sneak damage to take advantage of HIPS :-( Base Classes - (Only Including Favoured Classes - XP Penalty too high!) Fighter Pros *2 Free Feats *Favoured Class: Air Genasi Cons *2 Skill Points / level (-8 compared to Duelist) Ranger Pros *Two-Weapon Fighting for free (have to take levels early), meaning +1 Feat overall. *Toughness for free *6 Skill points / level (+2 compared to Duelist) *Minor Spells for Buffing *Minor Favoured Enemy *Favoured Class: Wood elf and Yuan-Ti Pureblood Cons *8 HP / level Rogue Pros *+2d6 Sneak *Uncanny Dodge *8 Skill points / level (+4 compared to Duelist) *Favoured Class: Tiefling, Svirfneblin and Halfling! Cons *-1 AB (you still get the magic 26 though) *6 HP / level Wizard Pros *2nd Level spells (INT modifier helps) *Familiar for: +30 HP or +1 All Saves *Favoured Class: Moon Elf and Drow! Cons *-2 AB!!! You loose 2 attacks (very bad) *4 HP / level *2 Skill / level Equipment The following section was taken directly from Kaze no Kama Items you'll definetly want are the Boots of the Sun Soul +5 and the Amulet of Natural Armor +5. The others are interchangeable. With epic levels you can put up to 4 enchantments on each item, but you should refrain from do so, until the items enchantments are maxed out: It's not possible to overwrite a lesser enchantment with a stronger one if the item already has 4 enchantments. The recipies below usually require a character level of 30. For a good list of all recipies check out the Thieves Guild Homepage. Boots of the Sun Soul +5 Special Properties: *AC +5 (Dodge) *DEX+3 Enchantable with: *DEX+8 (3*Pristine Air, Cat's Grace) *CON+8/+9 (3*Pristine Water,Bears Endurance or 3*Pristine Spirit, Mallerate Spirit) Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Special Properties: *AC +5 (Natural) Enchantable with: *WIS+9 (3*Pristine Spirit, Malleate Spirit) *All Saving Throws +7 (3*Pristine Power, Superior Resistance) Nymph Cloak +X (better yet would be a cloak with one good property, like freedom of movement) Special Properties: *CHA +X Enchantable with: *CHA+9 (3*Pristine Spirit, Malleate Spirit) *AC+8 (Deflection) (3*Pristine Power, Tortoise Shell) Headband of Intellect +X (or even better, the Eyes of the Coven) Special Properties: *INT+X Enchantable with: *INT+8 (3*Pristine Spirit, Malleate Spirit) *Will Save +9 (3*Pristine Power, Owl's Wisdom) *STR+8 (3*Pristine Earth, Bull's Strength) Imaskari Bracers of Immortality (or anything else with 2 nice properties) Special Properties: *CON+8 *Regeneration +3 Enchantable with: *AC+8 (Armor) (3*Pristine Power,Mage Armor) Category:Melee Character builds Category:Power Builds Category:Dual Wielding Character builds Category:Character builds